


i breathe ash (and taste fire)

by flowerwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwastaken/pseuds/flowerwastaken
Summary: “got a spare?” dream asks, like its the easiest thing in the world, like it means nothing, doesn’t make george burn in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i breathe ash (and taste fire)

**Author's Note:**

> its just 200 words but i feel like if i dont post at least something im never gonna post anything so here have some yearning !

george eyes him, leaned against the brick wall with an air of fake arrogance, mouth cocked into an easy smirk. george’s lip curls, forces his eyes not to roll.

“got a spare?” dream asks, like its the easiest thing in the world, like it means nothing, doesn’t make george burn in the worst way possible. he tucks the very visible pack under his arm and exhales, dragon breath curling between his lips.

“no,” george deadpans, unimpressed by dream’s posturing. amusement curls in his gut as he watches dream’s smirk falter for just a second before it slides back in place. dream stretches, seems to accentuate their height difference and says,

“c’mon now, georgie, don’t be like that,”

george just stares at him, takes another drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke right into dream’s smug face. to his credit dream doesn’t flinch, meets his eyes, effortless.

“you’d choke,” george mutters, flicks his gaze to dream’s lips, back to his eyes. he watches as dream draws in a breath that hitches, makes him blink slow. they stay that way until george’s finger stings and he drops the burned out cigarette, and squashes it beneath his boot.

“see you around,” dream says, a little late to george’s back. _yeah_ , george thinks, heat curling in his chest like smoke, _see you_.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @flowerwastaken come say hi <3 
> 
> dt if ur reading this aye leave me some kudos bros


End file.
